Light My Way
by Gigolo Von Spicypants
Summary: When looking for a rare pokémon, one girl finds out that the one she really needs is right beside her. Oneshot. Rated M for pokémonxhuman sex.


Sorry for the unexpected disappearance, everyone. I started college recently and I took the time off to get used to my new schedule. In other news, I got a laptop last Thursday so if I don't get too distracted by internet porn, I'll be writing about lewd and obscene acts with pokémon more often. Now I'll return to my usual schedule of updating once every weekend.

* * *

At the mouth of a cave, a teenage human girl by the name of Mary stood with her trusty friend at her side, an ampharos her uncle had bred and given to for her thirteenth birthday. From the time they first met, her ampharos followed her around everywhere she went, always sticking to her side like glue. They came to this particular cave to find the legendary pokémon Cobalion—truly, a rare sight indeed and the envy of any knowledgeable trainer looking for a strong pokémon. However Mary wasn't interested in catching one, she just wanted to take a picture. Mary didn't like catching pokémon; she hated the thought of taking a pokémon away from their family to fight other pokémon who were probably in the same situation. She always believed that the relationship between humans and pokémon should be that of two equals, rather than master and pet and that her ampharos was the only pokémon she would ever need.

"Are you sure you have everything?" The ampharos asked. The girl got down on one knee and took off her backpack. She opened her pack and started listing off the items she had brought with them in case they were needed.

"Let's see… I got some potions for you; a first aid kit for me, a pair of lunches, the camera, and an escape rope." She said. "Yeah, that's everything we'll need. You ready to go in, Laz?" Lazarus—or Laz, as Mary often called him—nodded his head in affirmation and the glowing red gems upon his forehead and the tip of his tail began to glow brighter as he led the way into the dark cave. Inside, the light from the electric-type's gems stained the cold rock walls blood red. While most would find something demonic about that shade of red, Lazarus always found it soothing as it brought back fond memories of when he was young and how his mother would use her gems in a similar way at night to light their stable at Mary's uncle's farm whenever he had nightmares. While lost in thought, Lazarus was unaware of is surroundings and was caught off guard by a zubat as it swooped past him, making him jump in surprise.

"It's just a zubat." Mary giggled. "You're jumpier than a frightened buneary." Lazarus's cheeks turned as red as the gems upon his forehead and tail in embarrassment. Just then, another zubat fluttered past, inches in front of Mary, making her jump in fright and fall backward, but Lazarus caught her before she could hit the ground. "Thanks, Laz." Mary said gratefully.

"What was that about me being jumpy?" The ampharos smirked. Mary looked up and gazed deeply into his eyes and for a split second, neither one could bring themselves to look away. Secretly, the girl was madly in love with the pokémon. Boys her age never showed any interest in her and she was neither beautiful nor popular. The ampharos was the only person she could really consider to be her friend. He was always there for her when she needed him, he always treated her respect, and he never did anything to hurt her… Lazarus was her Prince Charming and she wanted nothing more than to be his princess.

Lazarus felt the same way towards Mary, even though he never showed it. For as long as he had known her, she had never let anything get her down. No matter what life threw her way, she took it in stride. It was this eternal optimism that made him fall for the girl. But alas, with poképhilia being such an ostracized topic of discussion among humans, the electric-type could never work up the courage to tell her how he felt for fear he be given away to wherever scary place unwanted pokémon or those caught in the act with humans went. He knew not where such a place would be or what would happen to him if he ever went there, but he understood that it was better he didn't know.

As if she suddenly realized how long she had spent in the ampharos' arms, Mary tried to right herself and stand up straight but Lazarus held her closer without thinking. Their eyes met once more and they held each other's stare, this time not breaking away. Their eyes closed and their faces drifted closer to each other until their lips met in a kiss. Mary's tongue poked out from between her lips and into Lazarus's mouth to play with his. When they finally broke the kiss for air, a line of saliva served as a bridge from one mouth to the other.

"I love you, Laz." Mary breathed quietly.

"I love you, too, Mary." The electric-type replied, brushing her red hair out of her face with a paw, "I always have and I always will." They locked lips again, holding each other lovingly while the rest of the world seemed to melt away under their feet. After two minutes of making out, Mary broke the kiss.

"You know, Lazzy…" Mary whispered sexily into his ear while slipping her skirt down her legs, "We're all alone here. No one can see us."

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

"I've never been this sure of anything before in my life." She said. She had removed her shirt so she was now only wearing her bra and panties in the dark cave lit only by the red glowing gem on her lover's tail. Lazarus's arms wrapped around his partner's torso in a hug and he begun to undo the girl's bra for her.

"Then I'm with you all the way." He promised. He gently pulled her panties down her legs and Mary stood completely naked in full view of the ampharos she had just pledged herself to. As his eyes hovered over her body, taking in all she had to offer, Lazarus's pink shaft began to poke out of his sheath. When Mary saw this, she got down on her knees and took his length in her hands. The electric-type moaned as the girl continued to pump his organ as it grew to its full size of seven-and-a-half inches. Mary marveled at her lover's girth, briefly wondering if she would even be able to fit all of it in her snatch before dismissing the thought. She took a tentative lick of his cock from his balls to his tip, tasting the small amount of precum that had started to leak out and making Lazarus shudder in pleasure. The girl laughed inwardly to herself at the look on the ampharos' face before kissing his tip and slipping the length past her lips and into her warm, wet mouth. Lazarus moaned at the feel of her tongue as it moved along the underside of his length like a small, wet serpent. "Sweet Mew!" He gasped, "Where'd you learn how to do this so well?"

"Just call it beginner's luck." Mary replied innocently before going back down and engorging herself on his dick. She started bobbing her head up and down on the electric-type's erection, using her tongue just right on the way down and sucking on it as she went up. This left the ampharos in a state of pure sexual bliss as he hung his head back and moaned while the love of his life orally serviced him. Before long, the combined effects of Mary's tongue and the suction she made began to take its toll on Lazarus. Just as he was reaching climax, his paws moved to the back of his lover's head and he thrust into her mouth, holding her head in place as he shot his sperm directly down Mary's throat and bleated in orgasmic pleasure. When his orgasm had subsided, he released her head from his grasp.

"Sorry." He shyly muttered. "I lost control for a second there."

"Don't worry," Mary said as she wiped the ampharos' cum from her chin, "because you're about to make it up to me." She then laid her clothes out on the cold stone ground before lying down on them and gesturing for the electric-type to join her. Lazarus lay on top of her and begun to prod at her lower lips with his dick. Slowly, he penetrated his lover's folds until he reached her hymen. Mary consented for him to continue and he pushed in, taking her virginity and claiming her as his mate in one swift thrust. Her body momentarily tensed up in the pain that comes from being penetrated for the first time. Lazarus looked worried that he had hurt her and was about to say something when Mary stopped him. "I'll be alright, Laz." She gasped in pain through gritted teeth. "Just keep going."

"Okay, my love." He replied before proceeding to slowly push his erection further into the confines of his lover's tight pussy. When he had hilted his entire length in her, he paused before pulling out until just the tip of his cock was between her lower lips and slowly pushing his way back in. It wasn't long before her pain had subsided and Mary began moaning and begging for Lazarus to thrust into her harder and faster, requests he happily obeyed. The tip of his length jabbed against her cervix with each push and Mary felt her own climax coming and judging by the ever-increasing speed of the ampharos' hips, he wasn't too far off from his second orgasm either.

"Oh, God, I'm so close, Laz!" Mary screamed. At this point, all she wanted was for the pokémon to pump her full of his seed time and time again; to take her in positions that could only be found in the Kama Sutra. She didn't care how many laws she was breaking by letting Lazarus have his way with her, the only thoughts that made it through the haze of sexual bliss and ecstasy that fogged her mind was how wonderful her lover's cock felt inside her and how much better it would be when he had filled her up with his cum. With one final, feral scream of lust, Mary's inner walls tightened around Lazarus' shaft as she came, coating his crotch and thighs in her juices. Her constricting insides sent the ampharos over the edge in turn and his balls emptied their contents directly into her womb, filling her up so much that when he pulled his now softening member out of the human's snatch, the excess leaked out of her and onto the clothes she laid on the ground. Lazarus sighed blissfully, content after having cum twice in less than an hour, before he kissed his new mate lovingly. After the pair spent the afterglow making out like horny teens in the back of a Honda on a Friday night, they just laid there and cuddled in the middle of the cave, where no one could see them.

"I love you, Mary." Lazarus murmured.

"I love you too, Laz." Mary returned. "We should probably get going now if we want to get that picture." She reminded him. They got up and the girl put her clothes back on, except for her jacket because it had a huge wet spot on it from where their combined bodily fluids had pooled and grabbed her backpack before they continued down the cave in search of Cobalion. Of course, even if they didn't find him, it would still be the greatest day of either of their lives for they had confessed their love for each other and made love for the first of what will be many, many times.


End file.
